No Such Luck
by DefineNormalitee
Summary: Hey. This is my first fan fic, so obviously it won't be world class, will it? I'd like you to give as much feed back as you can. Go on, be meeeeeeeeeeeeeean! Oh, and I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I just want to. :D
1. Chapter 1 No Such Luck

Ashes to Ashes story (Fan Fic)

No such luck.

_No… not Mum… don't let her die… not this time…_

Alex Drake, DI, police psychologist and at the moment completely lost in her own mind, woke abruptly, gasping for breath as if she'd run a marathon in her sleep. For a moment, it was as though she had gone back home. Her heart leapt- but then, with a glance around at her surroundings, she knew. No such luck.

She slumped in her bed as the memories of yesterday flooded back.

_She woke. She looked around. She saw…_

_1981._

But the biggest surprise had come just a few minutes later, a short way from where she had woken.

_The car screeched around the corner, but the man behind the wheel showed no fear… he mastered the Quattro with ease and perfection._

_Could he be…? _

_He was._

_DCI Gene Hunt._

So, she had not only taken to residing inside her own mind, but was living in a fantasy that was not her own… DCI Sam Tyler had been in a coma, come back to the life of the new millennium, told her of her fantasies… and then killed himself.

No. She could not let that happen. She would not. She just had to think…

_Everything is significant… think, Alex, think…_

But, as usual, no great epiphany, no such luck.

She creased her face up in concentration and as she recalled, yet again, how she had come to be in 1981… second time round.

_My name is Alex Drake. _

A start… but perhaps a little too simple. Elaborate, Alex. Think.

_I've just been shot and that bullet has taken me back to 1981._

No epiphanies yet… keep thinking…

_I may be one second away from life… or one second away from death. _

A small chill ran down her spine at the idea of the latter… could she really be… dead?

No… no. she had to get back. She had to fight…

Fight…

_All I know is I have to keep fighting. Fight to live. Fight to see my daughter._

Molly…

She turned, quickly, in the hope of gaining a glance of her beloved daughter… yet again, no such luck. Disheartened, she lay back in her bed as tears of frustration began to prick her eyelids.

_Fight… to get home._


	2. Chapter 2 Molly

((Please note: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters, but can hope I will do some day!

This is inspired by one of the worst days of my life and lovely friend Laura!))

_Molly… Molly…_

As Alex drifted off at her desk, that name penetrated her dreams. It was the name that meant more than the world to her, but was painfully absent from her current one.

She remembered…

_There she was, sat in the front row of the school hall, waiting. She must have been more anxious than Molly… she'd do well, wouldn't she?_

_She clapped, beaming, as Molly came on stage. Molly also beamed, but her hands, holding the paper she had to read from, shook with nerves._

_She climbed up the steps onto the stage, trying not to let her jelly-like legs fail on her. She reached the podium and again tried not to collapse as she looked out onto the sea of nearly 200 parents in the audience, all beaming at her and probably whispering: "Aw… isn't she brave? Look at her little pig tails!" _

_She raised the paper and placed it onto the podium, glad not to have to hold it any longer and let her shaking hands betray her nerves. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes fixed firmly on the paper, while saying in a wavering woice:_

"_Too busy sipping latte to save the rainforest_

_We have become distracted. _

_We are all too busy watching Big Brother or Celebrity This or That while the corporations take the rainforest down, one tree at a time. _

_While the polluters carry on their merry way, we are sipping our coffee, mulling over which plasma to buy. _

_While Gordon Brown talks green, this government is approving airports, motor ways and trying to wriggle out of green energy targets. _

_Yup, we have become comfortably numb to it. _

_The entertainment industry is keeping the masses quiet. _

_Keeping us from thinking too much about stuff. _

_It used to be opium for the masses, now it's reality TV. _

_Jeez, how did we get here? We are all part of the problem. _

_We care. But we are just too busy to say something. _

_The government, the corporations, the polluters must just love us. _

_Protest about nothing. Accept just about everything. _

_The Distracted Nation. 'Oh waiter, another latte please.' _

_(12,090 trees were cut down in the time it took to read this)"_

_She looked up from her page. No one clapped. The atmosphere had… changed. Some people looked shocked and were nodding, as if in agreement. The others… glared. At what? Her politics? The facts? What?_

_She walked away, and Alex watched her, a lump in her throat. Then Molly turned to face her… was this part of her memory?_

_The answer was no, it was not. Molly changed… into the clown. That clown which haunted her days and her nights. She jumped up and backed away._

_The clown followed._

_She began to ran._

_The clown ran faster._

_It was almost on top of her. She screamed in terror, paralysed to that spot—_

_BANG._

"You want to sleep on the job, join the fire brigade!" Came the voice of the man she called her boss- DCI Gene Hunt.

She sighed in exasperation but inwardly thanked him for waking her, her heart still beating a mile a minute… he walked away.

She watched him go…

_As much as it pains me to admit it, I need you. Why else would you be here? Unless… Do I…? Is it love?!_

As the thought rose in her mind, she blushed.

_NO! I can't let that happen… Tyler did… and look what happened to him…_

But then the world of paperwork intruded… and the thought was forced to lie in wait… until tomorrow.


End file.
